In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Some electronic devices utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
It may be difficult to implement some complex processing tasks depending on the platform. For example, mobile platforms (e.g., mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) may have limited processing, memory and/or energy resources (e.g., limited battery life). Additionally, requiring relatively large amounts of time to complete a complex task may lead to unsatisfactory performance, particularly for real-time applications. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.